For ten minutes more
by bmsquared
Summary: Rory Williams has led a long life. How much longer must he wait for his love.
For Ten Minutes More

Rory sat, alone in the dreary old museum. Looking upon the box that held his one love he sighed. Looking out the windows into the night sky he saw only darkness and he sighed again. Two thousand years he had waited. Protecting this box.

The sack of Rome. The London Blitz. The Sinking of Atlantis. This box. This Pandorica had been to it all. And so had he. He knew the end was coming. He knew the Earth would be no more soon enough. Deep down in his very soul he knew. Yet he didn't care. Two thousand years he had waited for his Amy. And two thousand years more he would wait if he had to.

Looking at his watch he saw it was about time to start on his rounds. Strolling through the large museum he tried to pass the time by remembering what food tasted like. Sometimes, just sometimes, he thought he remembered what warm scones with jam and cream tasted of. He had missed a lot in two millennia. Yet he did not care. The only thing. The only thing he cared for was in that box.

Passing through the wing of natural history he paused to look at the giant skeleton that towered above him. 

"Hello Rexy. How are you tonight? Behaving yourself I hope"

Smiling at himself he continued on his way. As he did his thoughts passed from food to darker times. He had willingly waited two thousand years, yes. But in the early days. After the first couple of centuries. He had begun to waiver. Only for a short time. But he had. He had begun to think how easy it might be to just end it. Let the Pandorica and him be burned in some grand inferno. Only the memory of Amy stopped him. These thoughts shamed him. They had every day since he'd first thought them. Over time the weakness had left him but he still would never forgive himself for those dark thoughts. Amy was his all. His world.

As he was returning to the wing that held the Pandorica he stopped in his tracks. He was sure he heard voices. Carefully taking out his flash light he walked into the atrium and demanded

"What's going on"

"Drop the device" a haltering, mechanical voice ordered

"It's not a weapon. Scan it, it's not a weapon and you don't have the power to waste" came another, slightly panicked voice. One that pricked at Rory's memory. It was almost like he'd heard it before. A long time ago.

"Scans indicate intruder unarmed" came the mechanical voice. Now that Rory could see it easily he saw it was one of the exhibits from the next room over. Yet it's voice too nagged at Rory's mind. But that didn't matter. This thing was dangerous. That much Rory knew. And it was in the same room as the Pandorica. As Amy. That meant there was only one thing to do.

"You think" came Rory's calm, measured reply as he dropped the flash light and extended his right hand. Using the one weapon he swore never to use again. Not after what he did to Amy all those many cold nights ago. However he now had no choice. His hand hinged open and the Auton blaster extended out of it. He aimed and let loose a flurry of blasts at the beast in front of him which recoiled in surprise.

"Vision impaired...visio..." it stammered.

Suddenly from behind it came a trio of figures. One who looked vaguely familiar brandishing some device that made a weird noise. A young girl that he was sure he had seen before and...and...it couldn't be. His eyes were deceiving him. They had to be.

"Amy" was all he managed to say. Worried that anything more would dispel this illusion. Scatter this phantasm into the winds themselves.

"Rory" came the reply. Her voice as perfect as he remembered it to be.

And suddenly she was in his arms. Amy. His Amy. She was real. She was here. She was really here. He had given his whole world for his love. He had faltered. He had wavered. But he had never failed. He had stayed the course. And just to be able to hold her. Even if it was at the end of the world. It had been worth all the pain he had endured for the past centuries just to be with her again. Even if it was to only be for ten minutes more.


End file.
